Nick Raskulinecz
Nick Raskulinecz (born in Knoxville, Tennessee) is a Grammy-winning American record producer. He resides in Los Angeles, California. Production career Raskulinecz is from the Bearden area of Knoxville, Tennessee. He first produced and recorded bands in Knoxville on a $2,700 8-track recorder that his grandfather bought for him. He played in a popular local thrash/funk band called Hypertribe and they recorded 3 albums at Underground Recording Studio in Seymour, TN with Matt Lincoln engineering and sharing producing duties. Eventually Nick began producing bands at Underground Recording and did so for the last year and a half that he lived in Knoxville. After the band broke up, Raskulinecz moved West and took a job at L.A.'s Sound City recording studio as an assistant. He eventually became an engineer, then a producer. Raskulinecz is perhaps best known as the producer of the Foo Fighters albums One by One (2002, Grammy Award for Best Rock Album 2004) and In Your Honor (2005). He has also mixed the audio on the Foo Fighters DVDs Everywhere But Home, Foo Fighters Live at Wembley Stadium and Skin And Bones, which was accompanied by the live DVD at Hyde Park, which Raskulinecz also mixed. In addition to his work with Foo Fighters, he has worked with such artists as Trivium, Duff McKagan, Nick Oliveri and the Mondo Generator, Stone Sour, Danzig, The Exies, Ash, My Ruin, Velvet Revolver, Rush, Shadows Fall, Superdrag, Goatsnake, Marilyn Manson, Fireball Ministry, Rye Coalition, Death Angel, and Deftones, Danko Jones, among others. In September 2007, it was reported that Raskulinecz would produce Killing Season with Filipino-American thrash quintet Death Angel. Killing Season is Death Angel's fifth (and second post-reunion) album; it was released February 26, 2008. Raskulinecz produced an album with the Canadian band Thornley. The album, titled "Tiny Pictures" was released on February 10 2009. He was also the producer on Trivium's fourth album "Shogun" released in 2008. Recently, Raskulinecz finished producing Black Gives Way to Blue, the fourth studio album (and post-reunion debut) by grunge rock quartet Alice in Chains. Released on September 29, 2009, this is the band's first studio album in 14 years, since their 1995 self-titled (also known as Tripod) album, and its first release with new singer William DuVall, following the death of Layne Staley. Raskulinecz produced Diamond Eyes by Deftones, released on May 4, 2010. Raskulinecz has also produced Snakes & Arrows with Canadian rock trio Rush. Snakes & Arrows is Rush's 18th studio album and was released May 1, 2007. Rush brought back Raskulinecz to co-produce their latest single "Caravan" and upcoming album Clockwork Angels due to be released in early 2011. On May 24, 2007, it was announced that Raskulinecz was currently finishing up New York-based Coheed and Cambria's fourth full-length album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Volume Two: No World For Tomorrow, which was released on October 23, 2007. Raskulinecz has recently finished producing Stone Sour's followup to Come What(ever) May (which he also produced), entitled Audio Secrecy in his Nashville studio. Category:People